


I'm Spontaneous

by haleyhemmo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyhemmo/pseuds/haleyhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop drabble where Louis comes into Harry's coffee shop.</p>
<p>That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first post. I promise everything else will be much longer and better written.  
> -Haleyyy

Have you ever had that feeling when you meet someone where you know they’re going to mean something to you? That’s how Harry felt when he met Louis.

It was the 20th of October when Louis walked into the coffee shop. The air was starting to get cool as the autumn season was nearing. Louis decided it was time to start his trips to starbucks for the pumpkin spice lattes because yes, he was that kind of person. After he’d been walking for a while, he realizes just how far the nearest starbucks is. Or how out of shape he is. He then saw a coffee shop across the street and decided to give it a go. 

Ding. Harry heard the bell ring as the door opened. He scurried over to the counter to take the order of the customer. When he looked up and saw the boy, he was speechless. Harry almost felt an instant connection to the boy. Almost as if he knew him in another life.

“Erm. Do you have pumpkin spice lattes?”

Harry realized he had been staring and shook it off. A frown soon took over his face.

“Pumpkin spice? I took you for more of a spontaneous guy. Guess I was wrong.” He said challenging the boy a bit and soon enough the boy was frowning as well.

“You don’t even know me! Of course I’m spontaneous. It just sounded good at the moment.” He tried. “If you’re truly spontaneous, you’ll let me make you my choice of latte.”

He hesitated at first but then gave Harry a small, uncertain nod before sitting down on a stool by the counter.

Minutes later Harry came out with a cup of coffee in his hands. He handed it over and watched as he took a careful sip. He felt a smile creep onto his face when he saw the boy give him a thumbs up.

“So what is this any way..?”

“Harry. And I can’t tell my recipe to just anyone! Maybe you’ll find out one day.” He said with a smirk.

“I’m Louis. And I might have to take you up on that. See you tomorrow, Harry.” He winked and dropped a few bills on the counter before walking out.

Harry sat looking shocked when a familiar dinging was heard. His head shot up and he saw Louis standing there sheepishly.

“You are working tomorrow, right?” He squeaked with a blush on his face.

Harry nodded him and smiled.

“Told you I’m spontaneous.” Louis whispered and left the shop with a grin on his face.


End file.
